


Snapped Safety Line

by Comp_Lady



Category: Haywire (2011), Penelope (2006)
Genre: Implied Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comp_Lady/pseuds/Comp_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How fast does an addict fall when their safety line snaps? Do they even care?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapped Safety Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shayzgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayzgirl/gifts).



Johnny was falling all over again.

Falling, falling, falling,

Above him is the cliff he fell from (dived from?). Red is staining the edge and dripping down, down, down. It dries ruddy brown against the grey stone.

Air whooshes past his ears, whipping his hair everywhere.

He should probably try and turn around to see how far away the ground is.

 

_Paul has his hands in Johnny’s hair, gently ruffling it, and he’s pressing feather light kisses to Johnny’s face._

_“It’ll be a quick job” he says “I’ll be home by the end of the week.”_

_A month later one of Paul’s connections stands at the door. The guy that looks like a rat. He has Paul’s suit jacket in his hands. The one Paul wore as he left._

_Johnny want to throw up, his head is made of cotton wool._

 

But then it doesn’t really matter does it? He’s free falling. He’ll hit the end eventually.

The edges of the too large coat flap around him, as if trying to take flight and save him.

Johnny lets his eyes fall closed.

Everything will be better when he hits bottom.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the writing meme Shayz posted to her Livejournal. Inspiration: Paramore- Turn It Off
> 
> [Hey! You can find me on Tumblr, come chat :D](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)


End file.
